


Views from the Top

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I hike and backpack extensively, I need to know detailed trail conditions for my region.  <a href="http://viewsfromthetop.com">Views from the Top </a>is a website I have visited for many years, but since I’ve been reading and writing slash, the name of their site strikes me a bit differently.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Views from the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acquaalta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acquaalta).



> Since I hike and backpack extensively, I need to know detailed trail conditions for my region. [Views from the Top ](http://viewsfromthetop.com)is a website I have visited for many years, but since I’ve been reading and writing slash, the name of their site strikes me a bit differently.

Valley   
My clenchin’ fists bunch his shirt up. I’m on my knees behind ‘im like that first time when we was drunk, him on all fours, pantin’ and shakin’ with the need to take me in. I run my hands over his sweaty back, the moisture absorbin’ inta my fingertips. My thumbs roam down the valley between the mounds of his ass cheeks, kneadin’, makin’ him moan louder, sometimes yellin’, “Fuck me now, Ennis! Fer God’s sake fuck me now.” I push in and he stops his shakin’, he pounds back against me just as hard as I’m poundin’ inta him.

Panorama  
Lookin’ over the hills of his knees pushed back as far as I can get ‘em, my palms against his shins, pressin’ in hard. Yeah, he says he’s busted up from rodeoin’, but can’t be too bad if he can bend himself this much. I like what I see of the terrain, from his thrashin’ head on the horizon, hair wavin’ like tall pines, the low foothills of his pecs, all the way down his treasure trail to where I’m givin’ it to him. Gazin’ over no other panorama makes me feel like this, but I am farsighted, ya know. 

Obstructed   
My arms pinnin’ him against a big ol’ tree, my hands squeezin’ the rough bark, my lips lost in the damp hair on the back of his head, breathin’ in his sheep shit stink, listenin’ to ‘im gaspin’ fer air when I thrust harder. Can’t see a thing, shakin’ my head back and forth, I bite down on the back of his neck, tastin’ his salty skin, lickin’ the little raised moles under his ear. Blindly reachin’ my hand around to grab his cock an’ take ‘im with me over the edge. Don’t always need ta see what I’m doin’.

Vista  
I can only open my eyes halfway when I see ‘im all spread out in front a me. I fuck ‘im with my fingers first, makin’ sure he’s ready ta go. I pick up one a his long legs and let ‘im rest it on my shoulder, watch ‘im breathe all anxious like, heft the other one up, and hold on tight. Looking down the narrow stretch between his legs, his ankles wrapped ‘round my neck, I only have eyes fer Jack Twist. He bites his lip an’ urges me on, coz he only has eyes fer Ennis Del Mar. 

Pinnacle   
He towers above me in the night air, a single column against the tent wall, the moonlight makin’ his skin shimmer an’ glow. He moves himself up and down my throbbin’ shaft, my hands on his hips, my fingers leavin’ indentations in his muscled flesh. Not much for me to do, but enjoy the view, the sweat tricklin’ down his chest, drippin’ onta me, his head thrown back, mouth openin’ in a silent scream when he sprays his cum all over my heavin’ chest. Toppin’ from the bottom don’t count… maybe, but it’s still a nice view from the top.


End file.
